This invention generally relates to a system for detecting undesirable vibrations in a vehicle drive line. More particularly, this invention relates to a temperature-based or contact-based sensor arrangement for detecting undesirable vibrations in a vehicle drive line.
Vehicle drive lines include a series of components that move responsive to a motive force provided by an engine. The drive line components include axles, driveshafts and connectors such as universal joints. Each of the components is designed to operate in a desired manner so that the components (and therefore, the vehicle) move in a chosen direction.
Due to driving conditions and vehicle operation, many of the components undergo vibrations, which cause the components to deviate from the desired direction of movement. Drive line vibrations are well known in the art. It is necessary to monitor drive line vibrations to avoid situations where the drive line components become undesirably worn or require repair.
An example of a conventional sensor arrangement is one where a universal joint having four trunions includes four separate temperature sensors one located at each of the trunions. These temperature sensors typically have a hard-wire connection to a processor that provides an indication of the output of the sensors. Several difficulties are associated with such an arrangement.
First, the four individual sensors require additional materials and assembly costs. Moreover, the hardwire connections render it complicated and difficult to arrange the components within a drive line without making modifications or special considerations during the manufacturing process. Additionally, the four individual sensors tend to pros an opportunity for lubricants that flow through channels in the universal joint to leak out at the point where the sensors are connected.
There is a need for more robust and more efficient drive line vibration sensor arrangements. This invention addresses that need by providing unique arrangements that avoid the shortcomings and drawbacks of conventional systems.
In general terms, this invention is a device for detecting vibrations in a vehicle drive line component. One example of this invention has a particular use with universal joints in a vehicle drive line.
A device designed according to this invention includes a housing that is adapted to be secured to a central portion of a universal joint. A temperature sensor is supported by the housing. A transmitter is also supported by the housing that generates a signal responsive to the temperature sensor detecting a temperature in the universal joint that exceeds a selected threshold. A receiver is located remotely from the housing so that it receives a transmitted signal from the transmitter. The receiver provides an output that indicates the level of vibration of the universal joint. The communication between the transmitter and the receiver is wireless, which greatly simplifies the packaging and assembly of the device designed according to this invention.
In another example, this invention includes a sensor arrangement that has a contact-based sensor positioned near a vehicle drive line component. The contact-based sensor preferably takes one of two forms. In a first form, the contact sensor is positioned to contact the vehicle component during normal operation so that whenever the contact is broken, a vibration is detected. In a second form, the sensor normally does not contact the drive line component. When vibrations occur, the sensor is contacted and a vibration is indicated.
The contact-based sensor arrangement of this invention also includes a transmitter that sends a signal indicative of a sensed vibration. That signal is processed by a controller that provides an output to a vehicle operator indicating the level of vibrations occurring at a particular location in the drive line. A contactbased sensor arrangement of this invention can include wireless communication between the transmitter and controller or may utilize hard wire connections for signal communication.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiments. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.